Pulling Me Down
by Angel4UB
Summary: When KC and Clare go their seperate ways because of one mistake, things get bad when Clare goes down a bad path with Reese but things will never be the same for her when someone from Darcy's past her life goes from bad to worse, will KC save her?
1. Chapter 1

Pulling me under

Chapter 1

**Okay, so here is my idea for a great KC/Clare story, since they are my second favourite couple on Degrassi, which is my favourite show ever! **

**Anyway, comment and subscribe! Cause that's why I'm here, and to give my ideas: P, lol anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Degrassi and does, not me! **

Clare's POV

KC and I were walking down the halls together and I saw Reese at the end of the hall walking our way. Reese and KC had had problems with each other since day one, mostly because Reese told everyone that KC lives in a group home. He's just a jerk really, and I don't care. But of course, Reese was walking towards us and I could tell KC was starting to tense up.

"KC, calm down. You've got too much to lose over a guy like that." I whispered to him to try and calm him down but it didn't really help.

"Well aren't you looking very sexy little Miss Edwards. How 'bout you ditch the clown and meet me at the ravine tonight huh? Seeing it won't be you're first time down there." Reese said with a smug look on his face.

I could feel KC getting worse, but this time I wasn't sure if it was Reese's fault... or mine.

"Shut up Reese." KC said with his teeth clenched.

"Fine, fine. See ya later baby E." Reese said as he walked off with his friends. That's when KC turned to me.

"What did he mean it wasn't your first time going down to the ravine?" KC said to me coldly.

"Well, I went once. With Alli. She wanted to.." I started staring at the floor.

"Clare, how could you be such an idiot? You do know what happens down there don't you. I mean, you could've gotten hurt!" KC said raising his voice making a few people stare.

"Yes I do KC, I know exactly what goes on down there. That's why I left. Alli stayed though. I walked home." I said not looking at him.

"Oh, so now you're saying you walked home alone at night. Do you know how much danger you could have gotten yourself into. I thought you were smarter than that." KC said staring at me.

"KC, I'm not seven okay, I can take care of myself." I said getting angry at him. I wasn't a weak defenceless little girl.

"Apparently not Clare. I mean you talk about staying pure and safe and then you go down to the ravine! I mean, were you not thinking you were in a bad spot there? I mean, were you just waiting for Reese to take you for himself? Change your looks and got to the hook-up spot. You're turning into a slut Clare." KC said flatly.

"You're turning into a slut Clare" hit me like a train did. I could've handled Holly J, that new girl Jenna who was flirting with KC earlier, even Reese but never KC. I thought he actually cared about me. I looked at KC feeling tears form and start to burn my eyes.

"Clare..I didn't mean it. I.." KC said but I really didn't want to hear anything he had to say to me at that moment.

"Save it KC. I don't want to hear it. Then again, I guess you're attracted to sluts, since you were with Jenna earlier. How about you date her huh? Maybe she'll have sex with you since I won't because I actually have self respect." I said angrily and picked up my books as I sprinted to the girls bathroom trying to hold it all together. When I got to the bathroom I poured some cold water on my face but I still let a few tears fall onto my cheeks. That's when Alli came in.

"Clare are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I'm a slut." I said staring at my reflection. When I first came to Degrassi I would've never called myself anything like that but when I saw my face in the mirror I didn't see me. I saw pretty girl who got too caught up in boys and looks and caused too much drama in my life.

"Who called you that? We both know you're not a slut! I'm a bigger slut then you are! You are definitely** not** a slut." Alli said trying to help me feel better, but it just got worse when little miss Jenna walked in.

Why did all the guys think she was hot? I mean, she wore a ton of makeup, tight or little clothing and flirted with every guy in the school. What really made her so amazing in guy's eyes? In KC's eyes. I would never be Jenna. Not in a million years.

"KC." I whispered to Alli looking away from Jenna, but I think she heard me.

"KC, you say. Well let me tell you something little miss perfect, he doesn't want a girl who keeps it back, KC is a guy. He wants sex not a prissy virgin church girl who wants marriage for it. He wants a girl who puts out. He wants a girl like me." Jenna said smugly, "and don't worry, he's going to be my man by the end of this church girl."

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**Pulling Me Down**

**Chapter Two**

**So, once again, I am still in love with KC and Clare and their story line**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just my ideas on their story line, besides that nothing. Got it, nothing, NOTHING I tell you, lol just kidding. Enjoy though **

**Chapter 2**

KC'S POV

I really didn't mean to call Clare a slut. Actually I really didn't mean to call her anything like that. I mean, some of the girls in Degrassi, maybe. But, Clare, never. Right when those words escaped from my mouth, I knew I messed up. I saw the hurt in her eyes and I wanted to apologize immediately.

"Clare, I.." I started but she cut me off.

"Save it KC. I don't want to hear it. Then again, I guess you're attracted to sluts, since you were with Jenna earlier. How about you date her huh? Maybe she'll have sex with you since I won't because I actually have self respect."

That's when she ran just left and ran down the hall. I don't think I had ever seen her run that fast in Degrassi. I had also never seen her so angry. I couldn't tell if she was now mad at me for what I had said to her or if it was because of Jenna. I just stood there watching her run down the hall and that's when I heard Connor up behind me.

"Hi KC, what's up?" He asked in his regular tone.

"To be honest, nothing. I mean, Clare hates me and there are too many reasons to know exactly why." I said with a sigh, as I walked into science class. If I was my old self I would've hated Science in the punk ass way but I actually kind of liked it now. After the Bot Wars it actually started to get fun, plus it helped that the teacher wasn't uptight like the rest here.

So I walked into class and I saw Alli talking to Clare bur I couldn't see Clare's face because her back was turned. I started to walk over to her but I saw Alli stand up and walked over to me with a mad look on her face.

"What now Alli?" I asked confused.

"You hurt Clare, so we would both appreciate if you wouldn't talk to her now KC. Thank you." Alli said. "You hurt her KC. Calling Clare a slut hurt her."

"Alli, I didn't mean to call her that. I was just mad at her. Let me talk to her. I'm her boyfriend, don't I have that right?" I asked getting annoyed at Alli.

"Well, I'm here best friend, who trumps boyfriend, and right now I'm telling you to leave her alone." Alli said, putting a hand on her hip.

I looked over to Clare and I saw a few dried lines on her face but you could tell she was upset.

"KC, please leave me alone now." Clare said quietly.

So, I just sat down at and empty seat. I kept looking at Clare trying to catch her eye. But, to keep up my horrible day going, Jenna sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Hey KC. You okay?" she said in her obliviously flirty tone. I was really getting sick of her. I mean, she was kind of hot but she tried too hard. I guess though it was better than no-one.

"Not really Jenna, but I don't feel like talking about it." I said trying to see around her.

"Oh, that's okay. But I was wondering if you could help me with a project I have for Science. I'm a bit confused and I was wondering if I could get your help. Maybe at your house? My house is getting some repairs done.

"Uh, sure Jenna. Whatever." I said not paying any attention to her.

"Great, I'll see you at 7." Jenna said with a smile.

**6:30 pm that night**

I was getting out of the shower that night and I was only in my boxers, with my wet hair in my face. I heard I knock on my door, and thinking it was Nate, I just called "Its open."

Boy was I wrong. It was Jenna. In a mini skirt and a see-through blouse.

"Jenna, I thought you were coming at 7." I said trying to grab a top but Jenna snatched it from me.

"Oh, come on KC. It's ok. I know you want me too. I mean, Clare doesn't do anything does she? You want an action girl. I know you do." Jenna said as she took of her top.

"Jenna, I think you need to..." I started but suddenly Jenna was kissing me. I don't know what I was doing, but I actually started to kiss her back. I felt her push me back and I landed on my bed. I knew I didn't like Jenna, I liked Clare, alot. I even think that I was possibley maybe in love with her. When I closed my eyes, I remebered the first time I kissed her, now I was cheating on her with some girl who I didn't even know.

"_KC, you're going to mess things up. Stop this. You like Clare, you may even love her you idiot." my head yelled. _

I was trying to stop and I suddenly saw a wavy head of brown hair in my doorway. It was Clare. Clare was standing in my doorway looking at me and Jenna on top of me and I was only in my boxers. This didn't look good. I pushed Jenna off of me and tried to walk over to Clare, but she just took a step back.

"Clare.. this isn't what you think, I mean.. I wasn't.. I'm not.." I rambled on just looking into her eyes, trying to see what she was thinking.

"Really KC, I mean what I think this looks like is my boyfriend almost having sex with the new girl after a small fight we had. It's sure a good thing I didn't come in 5 minutes later, cause then I would've been interrupting the two of you sleeping with each other. You know I thought you were different KC. I guess I was wrong. Goodbye KC." Clare said as she walked out the door.

"Well, now that's gone we can get back to what we were doing right KC?" Jenna said behind me.

"Jenna, leave now." I said coldly.

"Fine, I'll see you later." she said as she put her top on and walked out the door.

What had I just done?

I was about to shut the door when Megan, a little girl who lived in the same home as me came in.

"You messed up KC. I saw Clare leave. She looked really upset when she left. I mean, you knew how much she liked you. And then you go and cheat on her. Tsk Tsk Kc." she said in a slightly seriously slighty mocking voice.

"Look Megan, I am really not up for a lecture. Especially from a six year old. And, I don't know what I was thinking. But, she dumped me, so now we're over." I said as I fell back on my bed. Then I thought of lieing down and making out with Jenna and then seeing the look of betrayal on Clare's face made me sit up again.

"Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, I'm turning 7 in a month and a half and I invited Clare to my party. And she said she's coming. So you better not ruin it because of you're big screw up with her." Megan said as she left my room.

"You better not ruin it because of you're big screw up" played over and over in my head as I fell asleep. I was too tired to try and do anything else. But I knew that the first second I saw Clare, I would try and explain everything to her. To tell her how sorry I was. But I'm not sure if she'd even want to hear it. Oh boy, I messed up huge!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pulling me down part 3**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Just to let you know, I may do a few Sav and Anya later on, so read then too. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Once Again, I don't own Degrassi.**

**Clare's POV**

**5 minutes earlier**

I felt bad about the way I had treated KC earlier, and I did kind of over-react about him calling me a slut.I was walking to his group home and when I entered, I saw Megan watching TV on the couch. She was about six or seven and she's really cute. She acts like KC is her big brother and it's really sweet to see KC with her. When Megan saw me, she ran up to me with her big grin on her face.

"Hi Clare. You look pretty. You here to see KC?" she asked me pushing a curl out of her face. I had forgotten that Megan hadn't seen me in regular clothes and not my uniform, but I didn't look too pretty. I was just in a pair of skinny jeans, green flats, and a blue top but nothing extremely pretty.

"Actually I am Megan. Do you know where he is?" I asked her.

"He's in his room. He must be popular; you're the second girl who has been looking for him in the last five minutes." Megan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her a bit confused. Since when did girls come and visit him at his group home.

"Oh, some blonde girl, but she looked like she was trying. I mean, she looked like if she bent over you would see her underwear. And you can already see her bra through her top. Honestly, she looked like a hooker." Megan said sitting back down to watch TV.

"_Jenna." _I thought. "Thanks Megan. I'll just go see if he's there." I said as I walked towards his bedroom door. I was about two feet away when I heard I sound of something falling. I felt my heart drop at that moment. I was afraid of what I would see if I walked in. I turned the handle a bit to see only that it was mostly open. I opened the door without a noise to see KC in his boxers, making out with Jenna who had no top on and was taking off her skirt. I couldn't believe it. I was frozen in spot trying to move but my eyes couldn't pull away from what I saw. First he calls me a slut, and then he cheats on me. And I honestly thought he had cared about me. All he cared about was sex like every other guy. I trusted him and I was possibly in love with him. But not anymore.

That's when he saw me. You could tell he was shocked to see me. Who wouldn't, I mean wouldn't you be shocked to get caught by your girlfriend almost having sex with a new girl?

He pushed Jenna off him and tried to step towards me, but I just stepped back. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, and I really didn't want him to touch me.

"Clare.. this isn't what you think, I mean.. I wasn't.. I'm not.." he said but I was angry but hurt more than anything else.

"Really KC, I mean what I think this looks like is my boyfriend almost having sex with the new girl after a small fight we had. It's sure a good thing I didn't come in 5 minutes later, cause then I would've been interrupting the two of you sleeping with each other. You know I thought you were different KC. I guess I was wrong. Goodbye KC." I said blinking back tears as I turned towards the door and left.

I walked by Megan without a word because I knew that if I said anything I would burst out crying but I knew I couldn't cry in front of KC. I started to run down the street and I ran back to my house. By the time I was home, I saw a police car parked in my driveway with the sirens on. I ran up to the door and I was about to open it when two police men were walking out holding my dad's arm. I ran inside to find my mom on the couch.

"Mom, where are they taking him? Why was he in handcuffs?" I asked still in shock.

"It turns out that your father was stealing about a thousand dollars from the church a month Clare. He will probably get at least a year in prison." my mom said as she got the bottle of wine out of the cooler and just started to drink out of the bottle.

"Mom, since when do you drink?" I said in disbelief. My mom never drank wine unless we had guests over and maybe only a few sips. Now she was drinking the whole bottle.

"Since your dad got arrested for theft, And since when do you ask so many question? By the way, where were you? "

"I went to go see KC." I said quietly. For a few minutes I had forgotten all about him. All about how I saw him with Jenna, but know it all came rushing back into my memory like a flood of acid burning my memory. I realized my mom wasn't listening to me, and she was just consumed in her wine, so I just went up to my room. I picked up the phone and dialled Alli's number while my brain replayed what I had seen with KC and Jenna over and over.

"Hello?" Alii's voice said over the line.

"Hey Alli, its Clare. Can you come over?" I said chocking on my tears.

"Ya, sure. Clare are you okay? What's wrong?" Alli asked.

"I don't want to talk about over the phone. I'll be over in about five minutes." she said as she hung up.

I just sat on my bed and for the first time that day I just let myself cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**KC'S POV**

**Disclaimer, you know me, I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy though.**

It was school. I really hate school. The first thing that had happened when I got to school was Alli marched right up to me and SLAPPED me! I couldn't believe it. And it hurt like a bitch.

"Ooow." I said as I put my hand to my hot cheek. "What the hell Alli? Are you high or something?"

"You're a son of a bitch for what you did to Clare. She couldn't stop crying for three hours because of you. She said she was in love with you. Then you go and cheat on her with that slut Jenna. That's the hell KC." she said and she marched off.

Oh Shit. That was all I could think. Clare said she was in love with me? I'm such an idiot. I had to go look for her. I didn't see her until the bell and when she walked into Science. She really didn't look like herself. She walked like a model you see on the runway with a shockingly mini skirt that made my jaw drop. I mean, she'd worn skirts before but never THAT short. Plus she had a v-cut tight top on with green heels on. Honestly, she looked like she was ready for a club. I knew Darcy dressed like that, but I never knew she would do that. Alli was next to her and she shot me a disgusted look but kept on walking. Clare looked forward and walked right into class. I followed, hoping not to look like a lost puppy.

I sat down in a seat next to Daniel, one of the guys on my basketball team.

"Dude, Clare is looking so hot. You're a lucky dude." he said looking at her. I couldn't believe it. He was talking about her like she was Canada's Next Top Hooker.

"Dude, I'm not so lucky. We broke up. Last night." I said under my breath.

"Sorry 'bout that. I mean Clare seems to get hotter every week." he said still staring at her. I looked over to Clare and I noticed her playing with her skirt. It looked like she was trying to make some fabric automatically appear.

All that day I didn't really focus on what any of the teachers said but at lunch I watched as Alli and Clare walked over to a table. That's when I noticed Johnny join them, and then that's when Reese showed up. I watched as he sat next to Clare and sat down. I started to get angry just looking at him. I watched as Reese and Clare started to laugh at something he said. Then he said something and the two of them both looked at me. I saw Clare turn away and I saw Reese put his hand under her chin and pulled her stare to his. I was now shaking. I couldn't believe Clare was letting him touch her. He was such a dirt bag. Clare knew that so why wasn't she pulling away from him. My try was about to tip over when Connor came up to me.

"KC, I know what you did to Clare. Not cool Kc, not cool." he said walking away from me.

Great, I lost my girlfriend, my ex is now flirting with a douche bag and now my best friend hates me. Could things get any worse? I didn't say that out loud because I knew something would spill on me or Jenna would appear. I just kept my gaze on Clare and Reese. Come on Clare, slap him, or leave. Do something. That's when the most shocking thing happened. I saw Reese lean in and plant his lips on Clare. That's when my anger boiled over. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I was paralyzed. I saw Clare's eyes stare at Reese but she didn't do anything. He pulled back and I hoped Clare would get up and slap him, call him a pervert, actually I prayed for it, but it didn't happen. Instead I saw her smile. She actually had smiled? I put my tray down and I walked out. I couldn't take it. I walked over to my locker and punched it. I was breathing heavily to keep from screaming when I heard heels in the hallway. I spun around cause I thought it was a teacher who had heard me. It was Clare. She was right in front of me and I saw the flicks of fear in her eyes.

"Kc. Are..Are you okay? I saw you storm out and I wanted to make sure you were okay." she said in her quite voice. She was so beautiful, and pure. How could she be with Reese?

"Ya, go back to your boyfriend." I said gritting my teeth.

"KC, Reese isn't my boyfriend. He kissed me. Nothing else."

"Well, do what you want Clare, cause I'm not your boyfriend anymore so do whatever you want."

"Well, if you hadn't cheated on me you still would be KC. So, it's your own fault. And you know, I've made my mind up. I will be Reese's girlfriend. And Johnny and Reese had invited us down to the Ravine. You know what, I'm going." she said as she turned walked back to the cafeteria.

That only way my day could get any worse would be if a bus fell on me. But that will probably happen later tonight with the way my day is turning out. I really hate my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clare's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but just to let you know, things are about to get bad for one of the people and a person from the past is coming back in a few chapters,, OOOOhhh. Loll.

I couldn't belive it. KC was acting like it was my fault because of what had happened. I walked into the cafeteria feeling my skirt move as I walked. I felt a bit uncomfortable with it because it was so short but I didn't really care anymore.

"Reese, Alli and I will be there tonight." I said as I sat down next to him. Then I did one of the craziest things I could have done. I leaned in and kissed Reese. I didn't care. I could feel Alli smiling. Ever since I told her about what had happened between KC and me she'd been trying to get me and Reese together. I didn't care about what KC would have thought. Or at least, that's what I told myself.

**Later that Night **

Alli and I were at the Ravine, and I had Reese's arm around me. I thought I would've felt comfortable but I didn't. I knew this felt wrong. I mean, his hand would occasionally go lower and it felt weird. I didn't even let KC touch me there.

I mean, yes, kissing felt right, but mostly because I had my eyes shut and he kissed like KC. If my eyes were open, it felt wrong. But I put up with it. Mostly because I saw how happy Alli was and I didn't want to leave again.

"Hey Clare, do you want to go in the van? I have protection." he said with a grin that sent chills up my spine. I knew what the van equalled. Sex. I wasn't ready.

"Reese, I don't think.." I started but he shoved his mouth on my lips and he put his hands on my chest. That was the moment I jumped up.

"No, Reese, I am not having sex with you. Find another slut for that. I said as I ran out of the Ravine.

It was dark and I was freaked out. I didn't understand why he would do that. I got home with tears in my eyes, again, and found my mom drinking again. Boy, I was in De Ja Vue. That's when my mom saw me.

"Where the hell where you Clare?" my mom said as she got up drunkly.

"I was with Alli. I told you earlier." I said.

"No you didn't. Don't lie to me. And it's past your curfew. What the hell where you doing?" my mom said. Then, she raised her hand and hit me. Not a slap, a punch. In my face. It made my fall back and she just kept hitting me. My whole body hurt, because I think I hit my head off of the table when I fell. After about 5 minutes, my mom lost interest in hurting me and went to bed. I limped up to my room. I saw myself in my room. I had bruises all over me and one under my arm. I hurt everywhere and I didn't know what to do. I lay down and cried myself to sleep. I used to love my life. Now I didn't want to wake up tomorrow. The pain of the beatings was everywhere in my body so I just let sleep consume me.

**The Next Day **

When I woke up, I was sore and for a minute I forgot about last night but everything came rushing back to me. I got up and I looked in my mirror. I had a black eye and bruises on my arm and a few on my legs. I felt weird and I didn't recognize my own reflection. I blinked back tears but I just decided to wear skinny jeans and a long sleeve v cut top Alli had given me and I tried to cover up my eye I made my hair mostly cover up my eye. Hopefully so most people wouldn't notice.

**At Degrassi **

I walked down the halls and I think most people didn't notice it, but I did see two girls stare at me. I was really starting to feel like Darcy. I finally reached my locker. I was on the second digit of my lock when KC appeared. Great, if he noticed my face, I would never be able to get away from him. Why couldn't I get him out of my head.

"Hi Clare." he said with his cute boyish smile. I tried not to fall to pieces around him like he always seemed to do. I just looked down on my lock and when I got my locker finally open my Science text book fell on my arm and my math book fell on the floor.

"Shoot." I muttered under my breath. I rolled my sleeve up making sure the book hadn't cut me. Luckily there was no blood but I forgot about my bruises until I looked up and saw KC with his mouth open staring at me in disbelief. Great, there goes him not finding out.

"Clare.. What happened?" he said as he raised his hand slowly and put my hair that was in front of my face to show my bruise. I heard a few gasps around me. I looked around to see a few people whispering. Had there really been that many people around? I yanked my sleeve down and put my hair in front of my face again.

"Clare, what happened to you?" KC asked with a puzzled tone. "Did Reese do this to you. Because if he did, I'm going kill him." KC said with anger in his eyes.

"He didn't do anything to me. I like him.. a lot." I lied trying to cover things up. "I fell. Last night, I was getting into bed and I slipped and hit my head off of my side table. That's it." I was a terrible liar.

"Clare, I can tell you didn't just fall. Tell me what's going on." KC said firmly. I felt tears forming but I knew I wouldn't tell him about my dad being arrested, or my mom's drinking and abuse. Or even about how Reese made me feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing KC, just leave me alone." I said as I gathered my books and started walking down the hall. I saw Reese and I decided I was going to try and get KC off my mind.

"Hey Reese, look I know I freaked out and I was wondering if you wanted to try again. I mean, the make out was amazing." I lied. Boy, I was horrible at this.

"I knew you'd come around Clare. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." he said as he put his arm around me and shut his locker.

Oh boy, this was going to be hard. Let the masquerade begin.

**To Be Continued... **

**Just to let you know, Darcy will be added next Clare chapter. And someone else who is very important is coming back too. Enjoy and you'll just have to read to find out who... :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything, but people please comment! Thanx! **

**Clare's POV (Ok, I know Clare was last chapter as well but I had so many ideas that followed up with Clare's last chapter that I couldn't just stop, and I only had less than a page for KC, but I will go back after this. It starts getting really intense after this, and a lot is revealed now... Oooh. ********)**

A months. A very long, actually more like horrible month of torture. I had now been with Reese for that month, on and off. Even though we had been together for that long, I never felt anything as strong with him as I did for that little time I had with KC. And speaking off him, he and I were growing farther and farther apart. Each day I saw him, my heart ached for him but all he saw were my bruises and he always thought Reese gave me them and every time I denied it. My mom kept beating me over and over again. The teachers ignored it, because luckily she stopped hitting me in the face but my entire body was covered with blue and black patches. Reese always wanted to have sex with me, but every time I told him know, he called me a tease. Then he'd come apologize to me, and I knew he cheated on me but I didn't care. He wasn't KC. I didn't care. I had lost almost everything I cared about in my life except for my phone calls from Darcy. I told her everything that I could think of that was good in my life. Mostly only about how I kept my grades up. I hadn't told her about dad in jail, about mom's beating and or about how I hated Reese.

The phone rang and I answered it. I was going to the basketball game later. Reese told me to be there and support him, but I really didn't care about Reese. I went with Alli to the games. She was the only person who I had told about how I really felt about Reese. She understood fully and I was glad I had one person who I could tell. "Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey Clare Bear. How's it hanging?" Darcy's voice said.

"Hey Darc. It's good." I lied. "You enjoying Africa?"

"Yep, I miss you though. But I realized that I haven't talked to dad in like two months. Can you put him on?" Darcy asked.

"Uh.. He's busy." I lied trying to think of a way to keep off telling her dad got arrested.

"Clare Bear, you suck at lying. Where is he?" Darc asked getting a bit impatient over the phone.

I had to tell her. I couldn't lie to my own sister. "Darcy, he was arrested. About a month ago. He's in jail. For theft against the church." I said heavily.

"What? Why didn't you tell me Clare? How is mom holding up" Darcy said in shock. Great, I had to tell her about mom too.

"Mom, oh she's holding out find. She drinks though. Every night, she gets drunk. And she.. she hits and beats me Darcy. If I do one thing wrong or even for no reason, she beats me." I said slowly.

"WHAT?!?! Clare, how could you not tell me? I'm coming home! I'm 19 now so we can get the judge to put you in my custody. You can lie with me, I can find a job. I'll see you in two days." Darcy said quickly.

"No, you stay in Africa. I'm fine. Stay in Africa. You belong there, helping the orphans. Bye Darcy." I said as I hung up. I couldn't let her throw away everything because of me. I had to be strong. I knew this would have to end. I didn't care if that meant mom hitting me, or dad being in jail or putting up with Reese. I knew one day, this would end and my life would be back to normal.

I was getting ready for the game and as I did, I covered each one of my bruises and my pain, I put the mask on that I had been wearing for as long as I can remember. I looked in the hallway mirror as I walked out. I didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. I had lost myself. My real life had crashed and burned the day I lost KC. But I tried to forget about him. He broke my heart and I wouldn't let him have that much control over me again. I had to be strong. I just had to be.

I walked out of the house and to Degrassi. I saw the groups of kids standing outside. I saw Alli and Johnny standing together. Now they were cute. I knew that Johnny wouldn't hurt Alli. He cared about her. Like I thought KC had cared about me. But I was wrong about that. No, Alli and Johnny would last.

"Hey Clare. I was worried you wouldn't show up." Alli said giving me a hug.

"Now, why wouldn't I show up?" I asked in a joking tone. She knew that answer though.

"Well, let's go inside. It's a cold night." Johnny said with his arm around Alli. The three of us walked inside. I suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom, so before the game started I walked down the hall and when I turned the corner, I saw Reese making out with one of the cheerleaders. I couldn't believe it. I just stood there. I saw Reese pull away to reveal who he had been making out with. And I honestly couldn't believe it. It was Jenna. I couldn't believe it. This was the second time I had been cheated on and it was with the same girl.

"Uh, Reese, would you mind explaining this." I said tapping my hand on my hip pretending to be anything except the utter joy I was feeling. I finally had an excuse to end it between the two of us.

"Well Clare, maybe if you would give it up a few times, maybe I wouldn't cheat on you." Reese said with a smug grin on his disgusting face.

"Well, sorry for not being a slut who will lay any guy who asks once." I said with an evil glare. I just walked up to him smoothly and slapped him. It felt excellent. "And that's for being a two faced pig." I said as I walked back to the gym. About five minutes later the game started and everyone was in full action mode. Why is it that people get sooo excited about guys throwing a ball into a net instead of their school work? I watched with Alli and Johnny on the stands. Before tonight I would have fake cheered for Reese but after tonight, I didn't have to. I told Alli about it, and she was even happy that he cheated on me. That sounds weird, doesn't it. Anyways, I watched as Degrassi got the ball and then one of the guys passed it to KC. I saw as he hesitated to shoot and I saw his gorgeous eyes dart around wondering what to do.

"Come on KC!" I yelled. Oh shoot, did I say that out loud? I meant to think it. I saw him turn to me and flashed me one of his signature smiles.

"Come on KC, YOU CAN DO THIS! Just shoot!" I yelled again. I saw him jump and shoot the ball. I watched as it went through the air, and land around and in the hoop. He scored. I saw him turn to me and mouth "_Thanks." _I smiled and mouthed back "_Any time" _

**After the Game **

We had won! Degrassi had won the game. I couldn't help but smile when I saw KC and the rest of his teammate's celebrating. But, I guess Alli saw me smiling at KC as well.

"Clare, what are you doing? He broke your heart. Now, you're cheering for him? And acting like you like him as well. Did you forget about what he did to you? He cheated on you with that slut Jenna." Alli said sternly.

"Alli, that doesn't mean I have to hate him for the rest of my life. Come on, can we at least congratulate them on the win?" I asked.

"Fine. Johnny, we'll be back in a minute." Alli said as she kissed him on the cheek. We walked over to the team.

"Congratulations KC. You played a..a great game." I said with a friendly smile.

"Uh, thanks Clare. Reese is over there. I guess you want to go congratulate him since he is your boyfriend. "KC said awkwardly.

"Actually, he isn't anymore. And this time it's forever. We broke up." I said.

"Oh, uh.. I'm sorry about that. Can I ask why?" KC said looking at me with a half grin.

"Jenna." I said strongly. "I found him making out with Jenna in the hallway."

"Clare.. I.. I mean.." KC stuttered with wide eyes.

"KC, it's okay. I mean, I'm used to having my boyfriend cheat on me with her." I said looking at the floor. Suddenly I thought of that night. That night I found KC and Jenna. Together. I hadn't thought about it for the longest time. But it all came rushing back to me now. The hurt I felt, the way my heart dropped. And for the first time in almost a time, I felt tears form because of those memories.

"Clare.. listen... I never..I mean..that wasn't.." KC stuttered but never got to finish a whole sentence.

"KC, please. Don't try and explain. It hurt too much, and I really don't want to know why you chose to break my heart." I said as I grabbed All's arm from the crowd and we walked out. I turned back to see KC standing there, looking confused and not knowing really what to do. Why did he have to break my heart? And I had Megan's party on Friday, and I promised her I would go, so I had to see him. I felt the tears sting my eyes as we me up with Johnny outside.

"So, I'm taking the two of you home right?" Johnny asked us.

"Actually, I'm going to walk home tonight. It's a nice night." I said as I gave Alli a hug.

'I'll talk to you tomorrow okay." I said as I started to walk home.

I was in the park when I realized exactly how dark it really was. The street lamps were on and I decided to just sit on the bench on the curb. I looked out down the street when I noticed a van driving down the street. I watched it as it started to slow down. That's when I got up and started to walk away from it. I was nervous on how it seemed to follow me so I started to run. I ran as fast as I could until I came to the road. No one was around and when the door opened, I screamed "HELP!" as I ran for my life. I turned and I saw the van still following me, but now I saw a boy running after me. He was tall, and thing. nd it looked like he was in a basketball jersey. I squinted and I realized it was KC. I slowed down for just one split second but that was my mistake. I felt a tight man's grip on my stomach and arm pulling me into the van.

"HELLLP! I screamed for my life. "KC, HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed with tears flowing down my cheeks. Then I saw the door shut and suddenly something hit me over the head and it went dark. I was unconscious and at the will of my kidnapper. Was I going to die?.....

**To Be Continued... **

**Next up—KC! We find out his reactions of Clare's kidnapping. And I guess you're just going to have to wait to see what's going to happen with Clare... Read on fellow readers.. read on.. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, I wish I did though, LOL .**

**Omg you guys, I am SOOO sorry by the way for not uploading in so long! But I hope you enjoy! :)**

**KC'S POV **

**After the basketball game **

I didn't know what to say. Clare had just told me she and Reese had broken up. I should be over-joyed. She was finally rid of that dirt bag, but I felt horrible. It was because of Jenna. She had wrecked mine and Clare's relationship and now Clare and Reese's. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes with a look of hurt that I saw when she found out about me and Jenna, but I also saw a shimmer of happiness in her eyes as well. I couldn't tell what to do, and when she just walked away I didn't know what to say. Should I go after her? But then I thought of that idiot Reese cheating on Clare. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. Even once. I suddenly stopped looking for Clare and started looking for Reese. He wasn't with the rest of the group so I started looking for him in the hallway and of course I found him. He was making out with Jenna. When I saw this I just lost it. I grabbed Reese by his jersey and through him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said fuming. I was a second away from pounding him into pulp.

"KC, chill man. You don't want to be in Juvie now do you?" Reese said with his punk smirk.

"Reese, what the hell are you doing with this slut? I mean you're dating Clare, or as I hear, you were dating her." I said still fuming.

"You should talk. You cheated on her first. So, really I don't think it should be me felling like shit." Reese said as he put his arm around Jenna and walked away. He was such an idiot. And so was I. I had to find Clare.

I ran out of the school still in my uniform and I started searching for Clare. I was running down the street towards the park when I noticed a girl sitting on the curb and I realized it was Clare, but I could only see a few features of her because she was so far away. That's also when I saw a van right behind her. At first I didn't think about it until it started to speed up when Clare got up. I knew right then that something wasn't right. Clare was in trouble. That's when I heard Clare scream and I broke into a sprint. I saw as she ran and I tried to catch her but she was too far to catch up to. That's when I saw her turn and I was just close enough to see the look of terror on her face. Then my heart dropped as I saw her being dragged into the van and I heard her terrified scream "KC, HELP ME!" she yelled as I heard a slamming of the door. I just fell to my knees. Clare was gone. She had been kidnapped and they could be.. I couldn't think of that. I knew that Darcy had been raped and how much it had affected Clare. Now, could that be happening to her? I felt hot tears burn my eyes. I had failed Clare. If I had left to find her earlier she would've been safe. Now she was gone and being forced to do who knows what. I had to find help. I got up and ran home. Nate would know what to do. When I got home I ran into the house and started looking for him.

"Nate, NATE where are you?" I yelled in a panting voice. That's when Megan came out of her room in her pjs rubbing her eyes.

"KC, I'm tired. Do you really have to shout? And what's wrong?" she asked even though you could tell she was still only half awake.

"Megan, where is Nate. I need to find him. Something wrong." I said panting. That's when I realized I had run home the entire time.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked as he turned the corner.

"Nate, I need you to call the police." I said quickly.

"KC, what did you do? You remembered the court agreement, you're gunna end up in jail." he said sternly.

"No, Nate, I didn't do anything. It's Clare. She was kidnapped. I was going to go talk to her and I saw her get pulled into a van against her will. Then the truck disappeared. I didn't even see the license plate number."

"Ok, KC, calm down. What exactly happened?" Nate said with a worried tone.

I explained everything to him and when I was done he looked just as worried as I was.

"Her older sister, Darcy, was raped about two years ago. She didn't see his face so they couldn't arrest anyone for it." I added in a hushed tone. Megan was still in the room and I didn't want to scare her more then I already had.

"Okay, this is serious. I'm going to call the police and talk to them. You go and try to calm down Megan." he said as he shot a glance in her direction. She was on the couch hugging her teddy bear but not saying anything. I saw a streak of fear on her face, the same fear I had seen in Clare. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Hey Megan, you okay?" I asked her as she sat on my lap.

"KC, I'm scared for Clare. What's going to happen to her?" she said with wide eyes.

"To be honest Megan, so am I. But you have to believe that she'll be back by your birthday." I said trying to hold it together for her, but I wondered if she would ever come back.

"Really KC? I mean, what if she doesn't come back?" Megan asked.

"Well, I don't know. But you have to think that she will. But, right now, it's time for bed." I said as I pulled her off my lap.

"Okay, night KC." she said as she walked back to her room.

What if Megan was right? What if she never did come back? I would never be able to forgive myself. I had failed her once and now twice. This is my entire fault. If I hadn't come to Degrassi, she never would've had to go through this. Then I thought of the first fight we'd had as a couple. Of me calling her a slut, of Alli being all protective, and then that night... I couldn't think straight. Then I thought of Alli. Would Alli blame me for this? Would she blame herself? I realized I hadn't called Alli to tell her about what was happening. I looked at the clock. 11:17. It was late, but I had to tell her tonight. I dialled her cell phone number and I heard the phone ring a few times and then I heard Alli's voice over the phone.

"Um..hello?" A half a wake Alli said.

"Alli, it's KC." I said.

"KC, why the hell are you calling me this late? Whatever you need to say, you can tell me tomorrow." Alli said. I could tell she was going to hang up so I had to get to the point.

"CLARE WAS KIDNAPPED!" I basically yelled into the phone.

"WHAT? KC, what do you mean?" Alli shot back. I could tell she was awake now.

For the second time that night I explained about what I had seen tonight.

"KC, how is this possible? I mean.. Clare's my best friend. It's my entire fault. I let her walk home.. If we had just driven her..." I could hear Alli crying.

"Alli, don't cry. The police are over at my group house now. They'll have her home by tomorrow morning. " I said.

"KC, you and I both know that's bull." Alli said sharply.

"Alli, there's nothing we can do tonight. We can try and do something tomorrow." I sighed.

"Fine, but I swear, if she doesn't come back, I'll never forgive myself. Or you KC." she said as she hung up quickly.

If Clare never came back, I'd never forgive myself either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer: Hope you enjoy! **

**Just to let you know, this is a very INTENSE chapter so I'd say people under 11 probably shouldn't read this. I'm not going TOO descriptive but I'm going to go a bit descriptive. **

**Clare's POV **

I didn't know what was happening. I guess I had passed out for a bit because I realized that I was tied up and I don't remember anything after being dragged into a van. I was terrified. I saw a guy standing about two, three feet in front of me. He looked a bit over weight, with brown curly hair and glasses. He looked familiar but I couldn't tell where I had seen him from.

"Well, hello Clare. How's Darcy these days?" he asked with a weird grin on his face. Right when he said Darcy I suddenly realized where I had seen him before. He had showed up at my door looking for Darcy one day. He had scared me so much I remembered.

"Whoo..Who are you?" I asked.

"You can just call me Adams. I think Darcy would remember me. Well she should at least. She did lose her virginity to me after all." he said with a smirk. That made me even more terrified then I had ever been in my entire life. Darcy hadn't lost her virginity on purpose. She was raped. It had turned her entire life around. Darcy had never seen her rapist face. Now, I was. I was looking into the evil eyes of the man who had destroyed my sister's life.

"You..you.. raped my sister! You bastered." I spat.

"Oh, now now Clare. Darcy one of the best times I'd ever had. I mean, I've had a few since then but she was the best. But I have a little question for you Clare." he said as he crouched down next to me and untied my hands. I was getting more scared every second. "Will you be better?"

"NOOO!" I screamed as I tried to escape. I wouldn't let this happen to me. I ran to the van door but it was locked. I banged against it with everything I had. "HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed. I glanced back quickly to see Adam go to the front of the van and turn up the radio.

"Come on Clare. No-one is going to hear you here." he said as we walked over to me again. I backed away from him as far as I could. I knew I couldn't run so I'd have to fight. I raised my hand to punch him and as I was going to hit him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Clare, it's not nice to hit people." he said. He suddenly forced his lips onto my neck with so much force. I let tears flow. This was my hell. I couldn't believe it. I felt him push me to the floor of the van and he pulled off his shirt revealing his fat stomach. I tried to get up but he grabbed me again ripping off my top revealing my bra.

"Please, please don't do this." I wimpered.

"Sorry Clare bear, but I need to try both of the Edward sisters to see who was better." he said as he pulled off the skirt I had been wearing. He shoved me to the floor again and slowly got above me. I felt him reach for my underwear. He slowly pulled it off, and then he pulled off his. I remember him, him entering me."HELLP ME! PLEASE! It hurt so badly. Then he flipped me over and I was on my hands and knees. It was soo horrible. I passed out after that. The pain was too horrible.

When I awoke, Adams was fully dressed and I was in my bra and underwear.

"You were pretty good Clare. But next time, the screaming could be less. But, here's the thing. If you tell anyone about what happened here tonight, I'll find you, and I'll kill you. It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful body. " he said staring into my eyes. "I saw a boy chasing you. If he asks you, just tell him you were robbed. You didn't see my face." Adam said as he opened the door. I quickly put on my top and my jeans and ran out of the van as fast as I could.

I ran as far as I could until I reached the bench of the park. The same park that I was kidnapped at. I had been raped. I couldn't believe it. I felt hot tears sting. I remembered the pain, the torture, and all my dreams of losing it to my husband on my wedding night. They were all gone. I realized that moment I didn't want to live anymore. Mom and dad wouldn't care, Darcy was in Africa and Alli and Connor could get over it. KC, well, I really don't think he cared. I decided on it. I got up and started to walk. I was walking and I found an old sweater. I put it on because I was cold. I was walking to the lake down town. The water was still freezing cold. I would jump from a high point into the water. Then I would end my life. I had nothing really to live for. I put up my hood when I got closer to down town. KC's group home was near here and I didn't want to take a chance of him seeing me. I wondered for a second how he would feel when he found out I was dead. Then I thought of Megan. When I was heaven, I'd have to visit her one day. I put up the hood on the sweater when I got to his block. I walked quickly and quietly but when I got nearer, I saw police cars all around. I paused for a second to see officers talking to Nate outside. I crept close enough to hear Nate say something about kidnapped, tried to save her, pulled into a van. I realized suddenly he was talking about me. I felt tears sting my eyes as I started to run. The lake was right behind the group home. I finally reached the water. I took off my sweater and looked for a place to jump from. I saw a high point and I started to climb. I reached the top of the old board above the water and looked down. The water looked black from the height and I saw the moons reflection. I looked down and let a few tears fall from my cheeks. Then suddenly, I heard a voice call me name. I looked around and looked to the ground. There was a boy on the ground. It was KC. "Clare, Clare, please. Come down!" he cried with desperation.

I looked at him and felt a breeze blow my long hair. Maybe I'd find a love like KC in heaven.

"Goodbye KC. "I said to him and I stepped off the edge into the freezing water below. I felt everything go numb and then black. I felt myself sinking. Everything had gone black.

**To Be Continued.... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything ******** *sigh*, Anyways, enjoy! And please review! ******

**KC's POV **

I was looking out my room's window onto the lake right behind the group home. I saw the moon reflect against the water. It was probably very cold. Numbing actually. I looked out of the window as I saw a person make his or her way to the lake. As the person got closer, I realized it was a girl. She looked like she was about Clare's height. The girl walked with her hood up, but I could tell I had seen her before. I saw her looking around and then I saw her take off her sweater. I saw she had curly brown hair. I looked a bit closer and realized that the girl I saw was Clare. Clare. I felt like a hundred pound ball had just been lifted off of my chest. I watched and studied her for a minute. God, she was so beautiful. Then I began to be just as confused as I saw her start walking towards a ladder thing that was by the lake. What was she doing? When she got to the ladder, I saw her pause and then start to climb. What the hell was she doing?? Oh my god. I suddenly realized what she was going to do. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could. I had to stop her. She couldn't do this. I ran through the door way and right past Nate.

"KC, where are you going now?" Nate yelled in the background. I ignored him. I couldn't stop. I had to hurry. I had to stop Clare. I reached the lake when Clare reached the top. Oh, god, please don't let me be too late.

"CLARE! Please, get down here!" I pleaded desperately. I didn't care about how desperate I sounded. I saw her look at me. I saw her beautiful long brown hair blow in the wind. She looked at me and said something, but I couldn't tell what she said. Then, she walked off the edge. I saw her, fall into the icy water. The water was almost black, and I didn't see her come up. Without thinking, I jumped in right after her. The water paralyzed me but I had to keep swimming. I had to save her. I opened my eyes, and the water stung my eyes. I saw Clare sinking to the bottom of the lake. She looked lifeless. Her skin was pale white and her hair just floated lifelessly. I suddenly felt like my lungs were about to burst. I swam back up to the top of the lake and then divide back down. I grabbed Clare's motionless hand and pulled her up to the top of the lake. I pulled her to shore where Nate and two police officers stood.

"KC, what happened?" Nate said as grabbed me by my soaking shirt.

"I have no idea. She just walked off the edge. I tried to stop her, but she just jumped. I couldn't...I couldn't..." I said through my shivering. My eyes glanced over to Clare, who was still lifeless on the shore. A police offer was checking her pulse and another was talking over his radio. I sat there shivering and Nate rushed into the house and grabbed a towel.

"KC, here, wrap yourself into this. And go inside. Take a hot shower. You could have hypo-thermia.

"Nate, I have to stay with.." I began.

"No, KC, Clare's in good hands. But if hypo-thermia sets in, you'll be just as bad. Go inside." Nate said sternly.

I walked inside the house and went in and took a long hot shower. I couldn't stop thinking about Clare. Would she make it? She had been in the water longer then I had. Would she make it? All these questions were silenced when I heard the sound of an ambulance from outside. I jumped out of the shower and looked out of the window. I saw 2 paramedics feel her pulse and I heard one say "She's fading fast."

"Pulse is dropping!" Another yelled as they put her on the stretcher and drove off.

Oh my god. Clare was going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything sadly. But I do love season 9 so far!!! Oh, and a little heads up.. After I finish this story, I'll be making a Sav/Anya story. But, I'm not ending this story for a long long time. Enjoy. **

**Clare's POV/ Coma Dream **

_Where was I? I just remember falling into that icy cold water, and then everything went black. Now, I was starting to see light in the distance. I started moving towards it but I suddenly saw figures shape themselves. I saw myself and Jenna and Alli. I remembered that scene. When Jenna and I had been friends. When Alli had warned me about her. I saw the 3 of us laughing. I saw that I was smiling. _

_Then I saw KC form. I saw him sitting on his bed. His head was down in his hands. I saw him look up and I saw dried tear lines on his face. I had never actually seen him cry before. He looked so heartbroken it made me feel his pain. _

"_Clare, are you there?" he asked looking right at me. I wanted to run up to him and just tell him everything. "Of course she isn't there you idiot. She's dead. And it's your fault." _

"_No, KC. It wasn't your fault. Don't you say that." I said as I tried to bend down and tell him that but I couldn't move. _

_Then I saw a blinding bright light and I heard an elderly voice surround me. _

"_Clare hunny, is that you?" I heard the voice say. I turned around and saw my grandma smiling at me. I felt over joyed to see her. She died about three years ago but she had been the one person who I had told everything to. _

"_Grandma." I said as I ran to gave her a hug. She opened her arms wide and I gave her a big hug. It felt so good to feel her around me again. _

"_Dear, are you okay?" she asked me. _

"_No, Grandma, I'm not alright. I was raped. By the same man Darcy was raped by." I said as I felt my tears form again._

"_I know dear. And I know about your mommy and daddy. So deary why did you jump? Why did you jump off of that ladder?" my grandma asked me. _

"_I couldn't take the pain anymore. Besides, my mom and dad wouldn't care." I sighed. _

"_Well, maybe. But I do know that others would." she said with a half smile. I was suddenly at a graveyard with Grandma. I saw Ali, Connor, Darcy and KC standing at a grave with some of my other friends from Degrassi. Alli was bent down next to a coffin and Connor was comforting her. Darcy was quietly sobbing and KC just looked stone cold. _

_I walked up closer to the head stone and I saw "Clare Marie Edwards 1994-2009" "Loving sister, friend and person. " _

"_Bye Clare. You're always going to be my best friend." Alli chocked on her tears. _

"_Why'd you do it Clare bear? I love you sis." Darcy sobbed as she let Peter hold her. I hadn't seen Peter and Darcy together in so long. I wondered if they would make it as a couple. _

"_You touched a lot of lives Clare. Don't you ever think differently." My grandma said. Then everyone disappeared._

"_What happened?" I asked. I was very confused now. _

"_Now, this moment is up to you Clare. You can make the choice to go back to your friends. You'll live your regular life. Or you can stay with me. We'll both go to heaven. But that means leaving all your friends." she said solemnly._

"_I.. I.. I want to go with you Grandma, but I don't want to leave my friends." I sighed heavily. "I've made my decision."_

_Then I was surrounded by darkness. I was completely alone. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything, Booo! But I do love Degrassi and thank you so much for your support! l love you guys! **

**KC'S POV **

I was sitting next to Clare's bed in the hospital. I had been there every day after school until visiting hours were over.

I had fallen asleep but I woke up after dreaming of Clare. I dreamt of our first kiss, our first kiss and when I first met her. When I woke up, I saw Clare asleep. But she was in a coma. Some people weren't even sure if she would wake up. She looked peaceful and I looked around the room. She had been in a coma for about a week now. She almost didn't make it to the hospital but she had fought for her life.

I stared at her and walked up to her. I knelt by her bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face to show her beautiful face even though it was pale as a ghost.

"Hey Clare. It's KC. You got to wake up. Alli is going nuts. She blames you being in the hospital on herself. Come on Clare. Don't give up. Fight. Don't leave me." I said quietly.

Then I heard a loud buzzing noise. I looked up at the monitor she was hooked up to and I saw the numbers were dropping. The lines on another monitor were going up and down rapidly. I knew this wasn't good.

"Nurse, help! Something's really wrong!" I yelled.

I saw a nurse run in and when she saw the monitors she called for a doctor. When he arrived, the nurse told me that I should get out of here.

I walked out of the room but my legs gave out under me. I hit the floor and tried to listen to what was happening inside her room. I heard the buzzing noise dropping in volume and I saw the doctor leave. I walked back over to the door of the room. I stood in the doorway as I saw Clare's eyes open slightly.

I couldn't believe it. Was she waking up? I walked over to her.

"KC, what happened? Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"Clare, don't talk right now. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I said as she shut her eyes again. I grabbed my cell phone and dialled Annie's number.

"Hello?" Alli said over the phone.

"Alli, its KC. She's awake." I said grinning over the phone.

"Oh thank god." she sighed with relief. My thoughrs exactly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! But thanks so much on your support in these last few chapters, you're the best fans ever! **

**Btw, I'm going to do something a bit different, I'm going to do Alli's POV for this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Alli's POV **

Clare is my best friend. I saw her go through the heart ache of KC, I could tell she hated being with Reese and was over joyed when they finally broke up. Now I was afraid if I was going to lose my best friend. When I got that phone call about Clare jumping, I thought I'd lost her. What puzzled me was why on earth would she do that?

I walked into the hospital with Connor and I saw KC in Clare's room. Well, I knew that he would be. He had barely left Clare's side since her jump. I saw Clare sitting up against her bed with her eyes open. She was reading a book. Typical Clare. She almost dies and she's still reading.

"Clare!" I squealed as I ran into her room and gave her a big hug. "You scared me!"

"Hey Alli." she said. "Alli, I can't breathe!"

I let go of her quickly. "Oh, sorry."

Connor gave her a hug too and I looked at KC. He was staring at Clare. Oh boy. I had to talk to him.

"KC, can I talk to you, outside?" I said as I looked towards the door. When we were both away from her room, I got down to the point.

"So, are you sure she's okay?" I said sternly.

"The doctors said she's fine. They mostly want to know why she jumped." he said.

"Well, I have no idea. She was fine after the basketball game, a bit upset, but not suicidal." I sighed. "What do you think happened when she was kidnapped?"

"I talked to her about that. She said she was robbed but didn't see the person's face."

"Well, that's bull. Being robbed doesn't make someone jump into ice water."

"Alli, I know. But that's what she keeps saying." KC said running his hands through his hair.

That's when I saw a doctor walking towards us. "Excuse me, do either of you know Clare Edwards?" she asked us.

"Yes, I'm her best.." I paused and looked at KC, "We're her best friends."

"Well, I was wondering whether or not we could get in touch with her mother or other family members."

"Um, I know her father works at the United Church on Queen Street. And, her mom may be at her house." I said trying to think of any other family members.

"Oh, I thought you knew. Mr. Edwards had been arrested for theft about a month ago. I would've thought she had told you." the doctor said.

"What?" My mouth hit the floor. Clare had never said he had been arrested. Why didn't she tell me?

"Alli?" I heard a female voice call my name. I spun around to see a girl about 18 or nineteen walking through the hospital towards me. I recognized her from pictures Clare had shown me. It was her older sister Darcy.

"Hi Darcy. Clare said you were in Africa."

"I was, but I decided to come back." she said.

"So, you're her older sister I take it?" the doctor said.

"Yes, yes I am." Darcy said firmly.

"Do you have any idea of how we can contact your mother?" the doctor asked.

"I have an idea, but I am not letting Clare go back to that woman. After everything she's done to her." Darcy said with a cold tone.

"Darcy, what was your mother doing to Clare?" I asked with a quivery voice.

"You honestly don't know what she was doing to Clare do you?" Darcy's voice asked me. I just shook my head.

"Didn't you see the bruises? The cuts? My mom was beating Clare. And you honestly didn't think something was up?" Darcy said coldly.

I felt a lump form in my throat. My god. I was a horrible best friend. Clare's dad was in prison and her mom beat her. I felt so horrible. I turned to KC and I saw him wide eyed. I wondered what he was thinking. I knew that he thought that Reese beat Clare, so this must have come as a shock.

"Well then. I guess I'll talk to you. I did a physical examination of her body when she first came in. Was Clare a sexually active teen?" the doctor asked Darcy.

"God no. She was completely pure. She wanted to wait until she was married." Darcy paused and looked to KC, "Unless you.." Darcy snarled. "Did you ever once touch Clare?"

I saw KC go into defence mode. "No, I never!" he said as he shook his head.

"She never had sex with Reese either. He wanted her to, but she never did." I added.

"Well then, I found signs that she had been sexually abused. And it looked like it had happened only a little while ago." The doctor said.

I couldn't believe it. Clare had been raped. I put my hand to my mouth. I then looked at Darcy. She looked liked she had just seen a ghost.

"No, I mean, that can't be possible. My life was.. now hers." Darcy sobbed.

With everything I had just found out, I started to put two and two together. That's why she jumped.

I turned away without saying anything and walked back to Clare's room. Connor was talking with Clare about robots.

"Um, Connor, can I talk to Clare for a minute?" I asked

"Sure Alli. But I have to go, I'll see you in class on Monday." he said as he left.

"Hey Clare. How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Fine Alli." she said with a half smile.

"So, Clare. What exactly happened when you were...kidnapped?" I chocked on my last words even though I knew what had happened.

"I...I was...robbed. Ya, I was robbed." she said as she looked away from me.  
"Clare, please, the doctors did a physical exam on you. It said you were sexually abused." I sighed.

That's when Clare burst into tears. "I said no. It hurt so badly. And he enjoyed it. Alli, it was so horrible." she sobbed. I just gave her a big hug. That's when Darcy entered the room.

"Clare bear...Hey." she said quietly chocking on tears.

"Darcy. I thought...I thought you were in Africa." she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm back now. Okay. But I need to ask you something seriously. Who..who raped you?" Darcy said letting a few tears fall.

"I can't tell you." she said looking down.

"You have to tell me. Please Clare." Darcy said with tears falling from her eyes.

"He...He'll kill me. I can't." Clare sobbed.

"No, he won't hurt you anymore. Just tell me." Darcy whispered.

"Adams." Clare said.

My reaction was, who the heck is Adams? I looked at Darcy but I knew she knew who he was.

"You mean, the cyber stalker?" she whispered. Clare nodded her head.

"He...he said I was his second Edwards sister. That you were better." Clare cried in Darcy's arms. Darcy looked at Clare with a scared expression in her eyes.

"What?" Darcy said looking at Clare in her eyes.

"Adams was the man who raped you too Darcy." Clare wept.

Darcy just sobbed. I stood there taking everything in. I turned to leave and I saw KC in the doorway shaking with anger.

"KC, please don't do anything stupid. She needs you right now. Not you in Juvie." I said.

I turned back to Clare and Darcy who were still talking and then to KC again.

"She still loves you KC." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I'm SO SO SO SUPER srry about not posting a new chapter soon! I've been so busy lately! I turned 13 on Halloween just to let you know! So, I hope you enjoy this! Oh and a heads up, this is the 2 chapters left countdown (only 2 chapters left)! ****:'( But I love you guys and all of my fans! **

**Let's get to the story! **

**Clare's POV**

It had been about 2 months since my rape. News had spread through the halls of Degrassi about it, of course. Now it seemed like everyone was acting weird around me. Some people completely ignored me; others acted as if I was dying. There were even people who said that I wasn't raped, that I had enjoyed it and was just using this to get attention. Reese was one of those people. At first he even acted like I would sleep with him just because of what happened. If KC wasn't around me, he would constantly harass me and invite me to the Ravine, to his house, even to the bathroom.

The only ones who didn't act weird around me were KC, Alli, Connor and Sav's girlfriend Anya. I knew she was nice, but even when Sav started acting all very protective around me AND Alli, she seemed very normal.

Then, if life at school wasn't weird enough, it now seemed like I was going to a different trial meeting every day. I had to talk about if I had seen the extra money come in to the house. I had to admit how my mom would drink and then beat me. The worst and most painful thing I had to do was talk about the rape at Adams trail. But every time I was even with the court room with Darcy, I would see Adam's face stare at me, and I would remember what he put me through. Then I remember his words" _Tell anyone, and I'll kill you." _Just that alone would set me on the edge of tears.

Then, one day, the trials all came to a close. My father was sentenced to a year in jail, with 200 hours of community service; my mother was sentenced to 6 years. Then there Adams' sentence. I didn't know how the trial would go. Would he be sentenced to a life time, 10 years? Would he be sentenced at all?

The day came. I stood at the front of the court, with Darcy and the lawyer and watched as the envelope was passed to the judge.

"Mr. Adams, I find you, guilty. With a sentence of ten years in prison. Bail is set at 100 000 dollars." the judge said as she put down the envelope.

Tears flooded down my cheeks. I was happy because he was sentenced to jail, he would be locked in jail for a long time. He would be out of my life forever. I looked over at Darcy and I saw tears of joy in her eyes. The man who had ruined both of our lives was gone.

**3 years later**

Senior prom had finally come. The day Alli and I had talked about all year. KC and I had gotten back together after my whole freshman year horrible story. I realized that I never did stop liking KC. Actually I had never stopped loving him.

Alli decided to go to prom with a boy named Jackson. They hadn't been going out but Alli was able to convince him to go with her.

Darcy was now going to UFT and trying to get a job at Children's Aid. Darcy and I were living together in an apartment. It was much better then living with mom. I still go to see her, and I know she's sorry for what she did to me. Every time I go see her, she'll sob for about 5 minutes and tell me how sorry she is and that she loves me.

Dad got out of jail about 2 years ago, but he ended up getting a divorce from my mom and ran off with some woman. Now, I have no idea where he is.

Darcy was helping me with my hair in our bathroom. She was putting it up in a half up, half down style. It looked really pretty. When she was done with my hair, I put on my green mid length dress and I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." Darcy said as she ran to the door. I paused and looked at myself in the mirror. I remembered my first day at Degrassi, the first time I met KC. The events that followed. Jenna, my mom and dad, even Adams. Then I looked back to the mirror, and saw myself, probably happier then I had been in so long.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw KC standing in the doorway in a tux and I could tell he was nervous. He looked up at me and smiled his gorges smile at me.

"You look really good Clare." he said with a cute grin.

"So do you." I replied as I blushed.

"Okay, pictures!" Darcy exclaimed as she smiled and got the camera she had bought a little while earlier. After about 50 pictures later, KC and I finally walked down to the limo with a waiting Alli in her beautiful peach dress.

"Hey Alli. You look nice." I said as I slid into the limo.

"I know." she exclaimed as she flipped her hair back with a grin.

The prom was amazing! It had been everything that the big Hollywood movies had said it would be like. It was truly amazing. At the end of the night, KC and I snuck out and walked outside together.

"You know, you do look beautiful Clare." KC said as he looked down at me.

"I know she does." a voice said in the shadows.

The voice sent shocks up my spine. I would know that voice anywhere. I spun around and saw a figure in the dark. KC did the same and we were both staring at the shape and KC had his arm around me. The figure took a step out. It was Adams. It looked like he hadn't changed a bit in 3 years.

"How...how did you get out? I thought you were in jail for 10 years! " I said gasping for breath.

"Good behaviour. " Adams said. "I came back for my girl." Adam said with a creepy grin. "I've missed Darcy so much."

"IF YOU TOUCH HER... I'll..." I yelled. Panic shot threw me so fast I didn't have time to think.

"Well, I really do think Darcy would be grateful to me when I find her little sister after I heard the gun shot and I bring her to the hospital except I found her much too late for her to be saved." Adam said reaching in to his coat and he pulled out... a gun. KC automatically put his arm around and stood in front of me.

"You can go to hell you rapist." KC spat.

"Please... just leave me alone." I whispered.

"Well, don't you remember what I said to you three years ago in the van? I said if you told anyone, I'd have to kill you. And I always keep my promises. "

Fear shot up my spine and I felt KC's grip on me tighten. "Clare run." he whispered into my ears and I nodded.

"Now KC, how about you move away from Clare so I can make this quick." Adams said as I heard the gun click. I shut my eyes and breathed slowly. I had to run.

"Like I said, you can go to hell." KC said. "Go, now!" he whispered into my ears. I nodded and picked up my dress. I had to run. And I did. I tried to run as fast as I could in heels but I couldn't do it.

"Oh no you don't Clare. Say goodbye!" he said as I turned my head and I saw the gun pointed at me.

"Run Clare." KC screamed as he ran after me. I turned my head and tried to run.

Then, a gun was fired. A shot was released. A body fell to the ground. Blood covered the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**FINAL CHAPTER EVERYONE! :( :(:(:(:( I SAID MOST OF MY GOODBYES IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I WANNA SAY IT AGAIN: **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! **

**Anyways, LET'S GET TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Clare's POV **

I was in a long white dress. Alli was right in front of me. My mom was next to me walking down the aisle. I saw Darcy crying and I felt the tears in my eyes too. I looked ahead and I saw KC standing at the end of the aisle.

If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm talking about my wedding day. After prom, it actually hadn't been me who was shot. KC had gotten in the way of the cross fire. I thought I was going to lose him. But he was strong and made it through. The first thing he said to me when he was awake was: "Clare, I swear you'll be the death of me." I couldn't help but laugh. That all seemed so long ago.

Now, I had my future in front of me. I started UFT in the fall with KC and Alli. But all I thought of was how much I love KC.

When I reached KC, I saw his beautiful blue eyes shining and I saw myself in him. We said our vows and I thought I would start crying like a baby but I couldn't.

When the vows were on, the minister smiled at both of us and said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Our kiss was passionate and everything I knew it would be.

Nothing would ever tear us apart.

Forever.

**THE END!! **


End file.
